1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for detecting fluid leaks in pipes and a leak detecting microphone operating directly within a gas or other fluid at high temperature and high pressure for generating a signal used to locate a fluid leak.
2. Background of the Invention
Detection and location of leaks in gas, steam and other fluid-carrying lines is of significant importance to utility and other industrial organizations. In some instances, microphone systems have been used.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,019 discloses a method and apparatus for passive detection of a leak in a buried pipe containing fluid under pressure. Noise produced by the leak is detected by a plurality of acoustic detectors that are placed in contact with the outside wall of the pipe and the detected signals are correlated to locate the leak.
However, it is understood that the sensing elements for the microphones have been mounted and operate external to the fluid. One disadvantage of the known arrangements is poor sensitivity so that only substantial breaks in pipes can be reliably detected. Also background noise and structural noise vibration can result in erroneous leak detections.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for locating a fluid leak.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system using at least two microphones disposed into a fluid within the pipe for locating a fluid leak.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system using at least two microphones disposed into a fluid within the pipe for locating a fluid leak to provide improved sensitivity and reliable operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a microphone capable of being inserted into a pipe directly in contact with a fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a microphone capable of being inserted into a pipe directly in contact with a fluid having a high temperature, such as 350.degree. F. and at high pressures, such as 180 psi.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for locating a fluid leak overcoming some of the disadvantages of known arrangements for locating a leak.